Stella's Sister
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Sucky title, but I couldn't think of anything else! This story is about Rebecca Bona, who is new to New York. Guess who she is? But will Stella ever find her? Read and find out! CSI: New York isn't mine, and Rebecca is Sheldon's! R&R! Now complete!
1. PixieHaired Rebecca

This is a story that I thought of when I decided that Sheldon should be with Stella's sister that she didn't even know existed. This is the story of how they met, and how they became close and all that. I'll use this story as a back story to a lot of my New York stories coming up, so I might refer to this one in a few of those stories! Enough of my chit-chat, here's the story! ENJOY!!!

--

A sigh escaped the lips of a blonde with pixie-like hair and bright blue eyes that were almond shaped that sat at a table at a coffee shop. She twirled the straw around in her coffee mug, thinking of the past few months that she had spent in New York. She had come to New York from California, after having a long talk with her former foster mother.

See, the blonde, whose name was Rebecca, was put in foster care in California after her parents abandoned her when she was five. She had spent the rest of her childhood and teenage years in foster care, and when she was kicked out at 18, she had gone to work for her foster mother's work. Then, one day, her foster mother sat her down and told her that she had an older sister living in New York. Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing, but decided to try and check it out, so she had moved to New York in an attempt to find her long-lost sister. Rebecca had always wanted a sister, or at least a blood relation, and now was her chance. A man's voice startled her out of her reverie, and when she looked up, she saw that it was the same man that always came there each morning for coffee the same time Rebecca did. She figured he came in before his shift wherever he worked, because that was what she did. She worked as a clerk at a Tiffany's store in downtown New York City.

The man was African-American, and for some reason, he just looked smart, yet tough to Rebecca. She had always observed him a little, drawn to him for some curious reason. But today was different. He didn't just sit at the bar, like he normally did; he was standing at her booth and asked her,

"May I join you?" She looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded, saying quietly,

"Sure. I'm not expecting anyone." He sat down, setting his coffee down.

"Pretty girl like you should have a date here, or something like that." He said, and Rebecca looked at him for a long moment, trying to decide if he was being polite or being nosy. He twitched a smile and she decided he was the real deal, so to speak.

"I've only been here a few months. Besides, I haven't dated in a long time." He nodded, saying,

"Me neither." She flashed a smile at him, and he stared at her for a long moment.

"What?" She asked, and he blinked, saying,

"You look a little like someone I know." He shrugged, and said, "I'll bet you're wondering why I asked to sit with you."

"Yeah, maybe." She said with a small laugh, and he sighed.

"I'm a crime scene investigator and my lab just closed a really, really bad case, and I just needed to restore my faith in the human race." He said, and Rebecca nodded. She knew the feeling, though she wasn't a CSI. She sometimes just felt like the world was a horrible place, and needed to know there were still good people out there.

"I know the feeling." Rebecca said, staring into her coffee. "So, if you don't mind me being nosy, what's your name? I've seen you every time I come in here." She said, looking at him. He smiled at her, saying,

"Sheldon. Yours?"

"Rebecca." She said, since he didn't offer his last name. He nodded, and then his beeper went off. He swore under his breath and she smiled, saying, "Work?"

"Duty calls." He muttered, and paid for his coffee. He smiled at her, saying, "I hope I'll see you in here tomorrow." She shrugged, not knowing if she would be there or not. He nodded, and then walked out. Rebecca drank the rest of her coffee and when she went to pay, the man told her that Sheldon had paid for her coffee. She sat in her car for the longest time and then decided that she would be at the coffee place the next day, because she really wanted to get to know Sheldon whatever-his-last-name-was.

--

The next day, Rebecca walked in to see Sheldon already at her booth. She slid in across from him and teased,

"Hey, this is my booth."

"I'm sorry, do you mind?" He said apologetically, and she shook her head no with a laugh. He smiled, and she ordered her coffee.

"So, Sheldon, I was wondering who the heck are you, but I could not figure it out for the life of me." She said, and he laughed.

"Well, I was wondering who Rebecca was, but I wasn't successful either."

"Fine. I'll start. I think you're sort of quiet, but that's only because you've seen some horrible, tragic things. Things most people will never see, and will never want to see." Sheldon looked at her in shock, but before he could ask, she said, "It's in your eyes. When I went to college I studied psychology for a little while. But before you can ask, I'm not a shrink. I'm actually a professional security guard, but I work as a clerk at a jewelry store now. But enough about me, I wasn't finished with you. I think that you're a gentle person most of the time, but you won't hesitate to get mad at anyone who deserves it, and you won't hesitate to deal out violence with it's warranted, like if one of your friends is in danger, or something like that. I also think you're very smart, it's in the eyes, and the way you look at things, calculating all the time. Basically, I think you are one of the better human beings out there." Sheldon looked at her with wide eyes, and said,

"Our department shrink has nothing, nothing on you, Rebecca, I gotta tell you." She smiled and blushed a little. "Well, I think you are a very quiet, shy person to people you don't know, but very polite at the same time. Once you get to know people, you won't stop talking. But that's a compliment. I also think that you are a very strong person, but you still have the femininity of a woman, something I admire about you. Basically, you are a very beautiful woman." She smiled at him and said quietly,

"Thank you. You can call me Becca, if you want." He grinned and nodded. Just then, his beeper went off and he groaned. She smiled and got up, taking his bill and hers before he could protest. When she came back, he stood up and said,

"Thanks for the coffee." She smiled, and said,

"It was the least I could do."

"Rebec, I mean Becca, I'd like to see you again." He said softly, and she smiled slowly.

"How about here, 7pm." She said, and he nodded.

"I'll be here."

"So will I." She said, and walked out. He smiled to himself before going off to work, with a smile on his face for once in a while.

--

I hope you like this so far! I know I'm stretching it a bit, meeting a stranger in a coffee shop, but I'm trying to not be so obvious, like the no last names thing, and no numbers thing, so I hope its okay! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	2. First & Second Dates

Chapter 2 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Rebecca walked into the diner, glad to see that she got there first. She hadn't known what to wear, so she just wore what she had worn to work, which was a pair of black slacks and a sparkly tank-top under a light sweater that matched her shoes, which were a pair of flats. She sat in her booth, waiting for Sheldon to come.

A half-hour later, he strode into the diner, and sat across from Rebecca, apologizing profusely.

"Hey, it's okay, Sheldon. I haven't been here that long, and believe me, I get it. I sometimes have to work overtime, I get it." Rebecca said, and Sheldon smiled at her before placing his order. She placed hers too, and then Sheldon said,

"My last name is Hawkes. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

"Doctor?" Rebecca said, and Sheldon's face showed dawning realization.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a licensed doctor, but I'm officially a CSI, though I can do autopsies too. But, you probably don't want to hear about that right before you eat."

"No, it's okay. I remember doing those to animals back in school. And plus, I don't have a weak stomach, believe me." Rebecca said, and Sheldon nodded. "My last name is Bŏna. Rebecca Bŏna." She said, and Sheldon nodded.

"So, you're a licensed security guard, but officially a clerk, huh?" Sheldon said, sipping at his Coke. Rebecca nodded, and said,

"That way I can protect the place, but still get to handle whatever it is. I like to sell stuff to people, the happy looks on their faces when they get whatever it is, and the looks on the robbers faces when they realize I've got a gun." Sheldon looked at her for a moment, and then laughed. Rebecca laughed with him, and then the waitress brought them their food.

While they ate, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, and laughed a lot. By the time they both finished, it was getting late, and they both had work the next day. Rebecca said boldly,

"Sheldon, want to do lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be great." Sheldon said, and Rebecca grabbed a napkin, pulling out a pen and writing her number down. She fingered it for a moment and then handed it to Sheldon.

"Here. Call me when you get ready for lunch. My boss doesn't care when I take my lunch, as long as I tell him when I'm leaving." She said, and Sheldon nodded, taking it.

"Thanks. You want mine?"

"Only if you want to give it to me." She said, and he smiled, grabbing a napkin and writing it down with his pen. He handed it to her, and she smiled, saying, "I promise I won't give it away." He laughed, and said,

"Neither will I." She smiled and nodded, walking past him and walking out. He watched her go, and raised a hand in farewell as she drove off. He stood there for a moment, and then drove off himself.

--

The next day, Sheldon worked feverishly at his paperwork, as they didn't have a case yet. Danny noticed, so he popped into Sheldon's office.

"Hey, Hawkes, in a hurry or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Sheldon said, writing on a piece of paperwork. Danny sat across from him and put his hands behind his head, studying Sheldon, who pretended not to notice.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Danny said, and Sheldon looked up in shock.

"How did you…"

"It's a gift. So?"

"So what?"

"So, spill! Who is she?"

"Rebecca Bŏna."

"Hm, Italian. So, where did you meet her?"

"She and I go to the same coffee place everyone morning, and after the latest case I introduced myself, we met a few nights later at the coffee place to talk, and then she asked me out to lunch today and told me to call her when I was ready."

"So you're trying to finish."

"Uh huh."

"You know what? Go on, get out of here." Danny said, standing up.

"What?"

"Go get your girl. I'll get the paperwork done for you."

"Really? Thanks Danny, I owe you one."

"My next decomp is all yours, pal." Danny said as Sheldon clapped him on the shoulder and walked out. Lindsey was watching, and she slipped inside, carrying two bags of takeout. "Montana! Whatcha got there?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"That was a nice thing for you to do for Sheldon." Lindsey said softly, sitting down in the seat Danny vacated.

"Yeah, well, he needs a woman. Figured I might as well help him along." Danny said, and Lindsey smiled.

"So, I brought lunch for you, since our date is obviously postponed."

"I'm sorry, Montana…"

"No, it's okay. I would've done the same thing." They both shared a smile and ate together.

Meanwhile, Sheldon got to his car and called the number Rebecca had given him.

"Hello?"

"Becca, it's Sheldon."

"Oh, hey! You got away early."

"Yeah, kind of. So, still want to do lunch?"

"Sure. Where do you want to do? I figure you've been here longer than me, so you can pick."

"Well, you work at Tiffany's, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a small bistro down the street, called Urbana's. Why don't we meet there?"

"Perfect. I'll see you there." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sheldon drove to Urbana's, feeling like a teenager on his first real date. When he got there, he saw Becca already seated at a corner booth. He walked over to her, and she spotted him. As she waved and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and sat across from him.

"I'm glad you came." She said quietly, and he impulsively reached across the table and took her hand gently. He was glad when she didn't draw back, she just looked at him and he said softly,

"Of course I came. I'm glad you asked me to lunch." She smiled shyly at him and he let go of her hand. He kept his hand on the table, and she squeezed his hand for a second, saying,

"So am I." They both then picked up their menus and ordered lunch. About an hour later, they had both finished, and had chatted all through lunch, laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

Afterward, they stood outside the bistro and didn't say anything, just looked at each other. "Well, I had better get back to work." Becca finally said reluctantly, and Sheldon nodded, adding,

"Me too." They both sighed, and then burst out laughing. He accidentally put his hand on her shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind, though he quickly withdrew his hand, as if he had been burnt. "I'm sorry if I over-stepped, there," He said quietly, and she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I trust you, Sheldon." She said, truth ringing in every syllable. He was a little surprised, but nodded and said,

"Thank you. I trust you too, Becca."

"Good." She said bluntly, and then looked at her watch. She groaned, and Sheldon had to fight a smile.

"So, can I call you sometime?"

"Sure. Sooner, rather than later though." She said with a smile, and they parted ways. When Sheldon got back to the lab, he couldn't keep a grin off of his face. Danny noticed and corned him in the locker room.

"So, spill, man!" Danny said, and Sheldon said simply,

"I honestly think I am falling in love with that woman." Danny's eyes widened and he said,

"But this was only your, what, second date?"

"Technically. But, I feel like I've known her forever, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I feel like that with Lindsey." Danny admitted, and Sheldon smiled. They both walked out to get back to work.

--

End of this chapter! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! I hope I did the friendship thing between Sheldon and Danny okay, I wasn't sure if I was. Adios for now!!!


	3. Hating The Computer

Chapter 3 is up!!! This is more focusing on Stella, searching for her sister in the beginning, as her 'parents' from the abbey told her that she was supposed to have a sister out there somewhere. Then there's going to be a lot of Sheldon and Becca. And no, there isn't established SMacked, though that would be awesome! Nope, but you might get hints of SMacked! ENJOY!!!

--

"Dammit!" Stella swore as she slammed her fist onto her desk, blowing out a frustrated breath at her computer screen.

"Careful there, Stella, otherwise I'll have to arrest you for abusing inanimate objects." Mac said from her doorway, and she aimed a glare at him and said angrily,

"Go ahead. Then I'll just beat up on the jail bars, 'cause there is no way I'm gonna stop being mad at this, this stupid computer!" She slapped the monitor, and Mac chuckled.

Wrong thing to do.

Stella swiveled in her chair and stood up, looking menacingly at Mac. "You think this is funny, Detective Taylor?" She asked in a low, deadly voice.

"Um, no, not funny at all." He said, swallowing hard. He glanced at the door, gauging how long it would take him to run out of the office.

"Uh huh. Suuuuure. That's why you were laughing at me."

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you, Stel, I was laughing with you."

"That's odd. I wasn't laughing." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again and muttered,

"See you later, Stel." And he quickly walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Stella collapsed into her chair, dropping her head into her hands and sighing. A knock came at the door and she said,

"Go away, Mac."

"Uh, it's Sheldon." Stella's head snapped up and she said,

"Oh. Sorry Sheldon, come on in. I'm sorry, I thought you were Mac."

"Yeah, I saw that little scene. You okay?"

"Pissed off, but fine. And no, I'm not pissed at him; it's this stupid, stupid computer!" Stella said, aiming her fiercest glare at the computer. Sheldon, wisely, didn't laugh. Instead he said,

"Well, what're you trying to do?"

"One of the nuns that raised me called me the other day with some surprising news. Turns out, my parents had another girl, my sister, but chose to take her with them to California, where the nun said they probably gave her up too."

"So you're looking in the foster records and whatnot to find any record of your sister." Sheldon finished, and Stella looked at him.

"Well, wouldn't you if you knew you had a family member out there?"

"Of course I would, Stel, especially if there were the only one out there that I actually knew of."

"Oh, I know my family." She said dismissively, and Sheldon looked at her oddly. She smiled and swept her hand all around, saying, "All of you guys are my family." Sheldon smiled, and then looked at the screen.

"Well, the reason it's not working is because you are in the wrong site." He said, tapping at the keys. A new web page showed up, and Stella hit herself on the forehead and said,

"I am an idiot. Thank you, Sheldon." Gratitude leaked into her voice as Sheldon nodded and stepped back.

"I'm out of here, Stella,"

"So soon? Got a hot date or something?" She asked, looking at him.

"Maybe." He said slyly, and she raised an eyebrow. She just waited, and he perched on the edge of the chair across from her desk, saying, "Her name's Rebecca Bŏna, and she's Italian. Tonight is our third date, and I just feel like I've known her forever, Stel."

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you, Sheldon, I really am." Stella said quietly, and Sheldon smiled. He stood up and said,

"Well, like I said, I'm out of here."

"Go, go, and I'll tell you what, you, Rebecca, Danny and Lindsey can have a few hours for lunch tomorrow. Me and Mac will cover for you. Well, at least I will, I can't speak for Mac."

"Stel, you don't have to…" Sheldon started, but Stella interrupted him and said,

"I know, but I want to. Now get!" Sheldon smiled and walked out, while Stella turned back to her computer for a few more hours. And then she got a message from Mac in his office, and it said, "Stella, turn off the computer and go home."

"You first." She sent back, and he replied. "Look at the elevator." She did, and saw him wave before walking out. She realized he was using his cell, and she answered, "Fine. Goodbye." She signed out and pretended to turn off the computer, but instead doubled back and eventually fell asleep in her chair.

Meanwhile, Sheldon dressed in a suit for his first dressy date with Rebecca. He went to pick her up at her apartment, and when she opened her door, his jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a casual dress, but it was beautiful at the same time. She was wearing a sleek red dress, that dropped to just above her ankles, but Sheldon's trained eyes saw a slit in the side right up to her knee/mid-thigh. She had a line of red eye shadow just about her eyelid line, and her hair was straightened and sleeked back into a few braids on either side of her head.

"Wow." He managed to say, and her face screwed up.

"Are you sure this is okay? I wasn't sure if this was appropriate…" Sheldon's hand on her shoulder stopped her, and he said huskily,

"You look beautiful. Don't change, you're perfect." She blushed and ducked her head, and Sheldon smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my purse, and I'll be ready." She said, reaching over and grabbing her purse. She locked the door on her way out, and Sheldon offered her his arm. She smiled as she took it, and said quietly in his ear, "Old-fashioned, Sheldon?"

"My mother always taught me to be courteous to a lady." He said, ducking his head.

"Your mother taught you very well, then. I like old-fashioned." She said with a smile, and he looked up to meet her gaze. They traded smiles, and then Sheldon ushered her into his car. He drove her to a local restaurant where you could dance if you wanted to, but Sheldon didn't want to pressure Rebecca.

When they had placed their orders, Rebecca began to talk about her past. "I was born on April 4th, 1980."

"So you'll turn 30 on April 4th." Sheldon said thoughtfully, and Becca aimed him a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry, continue." He said apologetically, and she smiled.

"Well, I don't remember much of my childhood, all I know is that I grew up in northern New York, and then moved to California with my parents. They gave me up into adoption, and I was in a few foster homes before I turned 18. The foster home I was with when I got kicked out was really nice, and my foster mother gave me a job at the family business. I worked my way through college, and when I graduated, my foster mother told me about a family member that was living in New York City, so here I am, trying to find that someone." She said, leaving out the sister part. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know about that just yet. Not until she was sure.

"Wow. My life isn't that interesting, I was born into a pretty good family, my father was a doctor, my mother a stay-at-home mom, but my father was pretty abusive to my mother. He was the one who forced me into medicine and put me through college into medicinal stuff, and I became a doctor. I worked at this hospital, but the first time I lost a patient, I turned right around and walked out. I didn't really look back, I just left, and ended up in New York City. I put myself through college again to become a coroner, figuring that at least I wouldn't be responsible for someone's death. Then I got a job at the crime lab, and here I am." Sheldon said thoughtfully, and Becca placed a tentative hand on his hand, saying,

"What about your parents? Any siblings?"

"No siblings, and the last I've heard, my mother died of a heart attack, and my father killed himself a few years ago." Sheldon said flatly, and Becca squeezed his hand, saying,

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"I'm not. Not about my father. My mother, yes, my father, no." Sheldon said shortly, and Becca withdrew her hand. His brown eyes rose to meet hers, and he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Becca, I wasn't mad at you. I was just frustrated; I always get frustrated when I think of my father." She nodded, a gentle smile forming on her face.

"Don't worry about it," She said, just as their dinner arrived. Becca ordered spaghetti, and Sheldon ordered fish and chips. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally talking about where they worked, but unlike most new relationships, they didn't feel any pressure to fill the silence. They were comfortable just being in each other's company.

--

Okay, that was a pretty bad ending, but it was getting long and I've got a great idea flow going, so if I keep that flow going here, it'll be 3,000 words long, or more! And then you'll get bored, so that's why I like to split it up. But I'll let you guess what's going to happen next! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!!


	4. Dancing And Kissing

Chapter 4 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

When they had finished, Becca heard "How I Feel" by Martina McBride come on, and a few couples made their way to the dance floor.

"You like this song?" Sheldon inquired softly, and Becca looked at him, smiling and saying,

"I love this song, Martina McBride's voice is simply awesome." Becca sighed, and Sheldon stood up, saying,

"Well, we could leave, or we could dance, if you wanted to." Becca looked up at him, and deliberated her choices for a moment. A broad grin split her face and she stood up, taking his hand and saying,

"Let's dance, doctor." He laughed as they walked out to the dance floor and began to dance, performing the dips and spins and twists and all those other dance moves. But there were also slow-dancing parts, and they slow-danced perfectly, with Sheldon keeping her right hand clasped in his close to his heart, and her arm resting on his right shoulder, and his free hand on the back of her waist.

And then it sped up again for a little while, and they spun and twisted around. They alternated between the two until the song was over, and one the last few notes they struck graceful poses with each other, and then Becca fell against Sheldon's chest like she was supposed to.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, time slowing down as Sheldon held Becca close to him. They scarcely breathed as they kept their eyes locked on each other. Then, Becca blinked once, and the spell was broken. Sheldon helped Becca stand upright, and then tucked her hand into his elbow, escorting her out.

"Such a gentleman." Becca said, sighing as she laid her head on his shoulder. She stiffened, saying, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Sheldon said, resting his head softly on top of hers. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. They ended up at the car, and Becca slid in. Sheldon got in and drove her home, and when she moved to open the door, Sheldon grabbed her hand. She looked at him, and he snaked his hand around to the back of her neck. He drew her face in and kissed her softly. She was shocked at first, and he withdrew.

"No." She said quietly, grabbing onto his hand. "I didn't say stop." She added with a smile, and Sheldon grinned as he pressed his lips against her, this time she responded. When they broke the kiss, Sheldon said,

"I should go."

"No, you should stay." Becca said impulsively, and Sheldon shook his head, saying,

"I want to take this slow, Becca, I don't want to ruin what we already have."

"You won't. Did I say we would? I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Me either, but still, Becca…"

"Nope. You're coming up with me." She said, and when Sheldon didn't move, she grabbed his hand, saying quietly, "Please. Just hold me tonight. Nothing more. Please." Sheldon looked at her, and then nodded. He got out with her and kept his hand on the small of her back until they got up to her apartment.

She showed him around, and then changed into sweats and a tank top. Sheldon just grabbed the duffel bag he always keeps in his car in case of a bad crime scene and put a white shirt on and a pair of sweats. Becca paused at her door and said,

"There's a guest bedroom, if you prefer. Either way, fine with me." She disappeared into the bedroom and Sheldon didn't even stop to think.

"Guest bedroom my foot." He muttered, slipping quietly into her bedroom. He found the bed in the darkness, and Becca pulled him down, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled her close and smelled the citrus shampoo coming from her hair. He inhaled deeply and sighed. She smiled against his chest and said,

"You're not a mass murderer, are you?"

"Nope. You a black widow?"

"Not me." She said, smiling wider. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair, and said quietly,

"Hey Becca?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever met someone, and in a few days feel like you've known them forever?"

"Uh huh."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me too. I thought maybe it was just me."

"Nope. This feeling's mutual." She said, kissing his lips softly, and then snuggling back down. Soon they both drifted off.

--

The next day, Mac came in to find Stella slumped over at her desk, sleeping. He shook his head and blew out a breath, going into her office.

"I'm not asleep, Mac." Stella's voice said, and he jumped, startled. She raised her head up, and her face was flawless. He studied her, and then shrugged, saying,

"Fine. Just thought I'd bring you some coffee."

"Peace offering, Mac?" Stella asked, accepting it and taking a drink.

"Yeah, actually. I'm sorry about that yesterday, Stel. I didn't mean to offend you…" Mac said, trailing off and Stella picked back up, saying,

"I know. I was just snappish because of my thrice-damned computer." Mac rolled his eyes and walked behind Stella, putting a hand on her desk and leaning down so he could see the screen.

"So, just what are you trying to do on here?"

"Find my long-lost sister." Stella said, sighing. Mac looked down at her, and she elaborated, telling him the same story she had told Sheldon. Mac nodded in understanding, standing up straight. He patted Stella's shoulder, saying,

"You'll find her, Stel. Oh, and by the way, what's this I hear about you giving Sheldon, Danny and Lindsey a few hours off for lunch today?" Stella nodded, saying,

"Sheldon met a new girl, and I offered to cover for them, so they could all get together."

"You said I offered too." Mac said, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, saying,

"Go ahead, take off too. I'll just go hang out with Sid, or Adam. Something like that." Mac sighed, knowing that she had called his bluff.

"Fine, I'll stay too." Stella beamed at him, and said,

"Thanks, Mac." She turned back to her computer, and Mac left, hoping that she didn't kill the thing before the day was over with.

--

Sheldon awoke to the smell of coffee, and he blinked a few times before he remembered he was at Becca's. He got up and dressed quickly in the change of clothes he had, and walked into the kitchen, seeing Becca cooking something.

"Mmm, smells good, Becca." Sheldon said quietly as he slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled as he cautiously kissed the back of her neck.

"I made French toast."

"I thought you were Italian." Sheldon joked, and she smacked him on the shoulder, saying,

"That was bad, Sheldon, oh so bad." He shrugged as she laid the plates on the table, and poured them both a glass of orange juice. As they ate, Becca told Sheldon about what she did at her work, which wasn't much. She knew that her work was boring, but the way Sheldon listened intently, you'd think her job was the most fascinating thing on earth. Becca finished her story of a client who tried to do a hold-up, but eventually just gave up and walked out. She and Sheldon cleaned up, and then he realized how late it was getting. He took Becca in his arms and kissed her softly, sweetly and slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then put her forehead on his, saying softly,

"Go on. Be safe." Sheldon smiled at this; usually it took a few months before a woman would say that to him.

"I'll try." He said, giving her one final kiss and then walking out, a happy look on his face that he hadn't seen in a while.

--

Not the best ending, I know, but it was getting long. Dantana in the next one, and possibly some Flangell/Fang, whichever one you prefer, basically I mean Don Flack/Jessica Angell. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! Pretty please review, and adios for now!!!


	5. DNA Testing

Chapter 5 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

When Sheldon got to work, he was immediately pulled into the break room by Lindsey and Danny, who promptly interrogated him about Becca. When they finished asking him everything, Stella popped her head in and said,

"You three had better get going to lunch before I change my mind!" Sheldon stared at Stella for a long moment, and then nodded, standing up, but a long time after Danny and Lindsey already had. Stella gave Sheldon an odd look as she left, and Lindsey said quietly to Sheldon in the elevator,

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Sheldon asked, deep in thought.

"You know, when you were staring at Stella." Danny said, and Sheldon said,

"She looks a lot like Stella."

"Duh. She is Stella, man. You're losing it." Danny said, and Sheldon shook his head, saying,

"No, I meant Becca. They've got the same eye shape, even the same color. And there's something about the face that's the same." Danny and Lindsey looked at each other and shrugged. When they got down to the parking lot, Sheldon told Danny and Lindsey to go ahead, and that he would pick up Becca and bring her to the bakery where they had planned on having lunch at. They agreed, and drove off.

Sheldon drove to her apartment complex, and Becca bounded out, sliding into the car. Sheldon gave her soft kiss hello, and Becca chattered on and on about how she had the hardest time picking out an outfit.

"Why? It's not like you're meeting my family." Sheldon said, chuckling, and Becca shrugged, saying,

"They work with you. They know you really well. If I don't make a good impression, then maybe we're not doing the right thing, you know?" Sheldon parked, and looked at Becca for a long time. He took her hand and said quietly,

"We are doing the right thing, Becca. I believe that with my heart."

"I do too, but Sheldon…"

"No buts." He said, brushing two fingers down her jaw. She smiled at him, and they got out. Sheldon grabbed her hand as they walked into the bakery, and found Lindsey and Danny.

"Sheldon!" Danny called, waving his hand. Sheldon walked Becca over to the table, and Danny and Lindsey both couldn't stop staring at Becca as she took her seat.

"Do I look funny, or something?" Becca asked pointedly, and Lindsey jerked out of her stare. She hit Danny on the arm and he jumped out of his stare too.

"I'm sorry, Becca, but you just look like one of our colleagues. You were right, Sheldon, she does look like Stella. Freaky." Lindsey said, and then remembered her manners. She held her hand out to Becca and said, "I'm Lindsey Monroe, and this is Danny Messer." Danny shook Becca's hand as well, and then their drinks arrived. As they all sipped their respective sodas, Lindsey and Danny kept talking about how much Becca looked like Stella.

When the lunch was over, Danny couldn't take it anymore. "Becca, if you wouldn't mind, can I have a DNA sample? I'm tired of hearing this clucking hen over here cluck about how much you look like Stella, so I'm gonna put an end to it." He said, and Becca considered it.

"Sure, why not?" She said, and Danny pulled out a Q-tip he used for his ears, but hadn't used yet. She swabbed her mouth, and gave it to Danny, who put it in a plastic bag that the crackers had come in for their soup. Danny and Lindsey said their goodbyes and walked off, hand-in-hand with Lindsey shooting daggers at him for calling her a 'clucking hen'.

Sheldon and Becca took their time driving back to Becca's apartment, but then Sheldon had to go back to work. He kissed Becca goodbye and drove back to work, and heard Danny and Lindsey talking in the DNA lab. He walked in, and Danny waved a piece of paper at him.

"Sheldon, buddy! Come 'ere and look at this!" Lindsey thrust it at him, and Sheldon scanned it.

"This is Becca's DNA profile, and?" He said, and Danny clicked on the computer, and a familial match popped up. Danny clicked on it, and Stella's picture showed up. Sheldon was speechless, and Danny grinned, saying,

"You're dating Stella's sister!" Sheldon's brain was whirring, trying to figure out how to tell Becca and Stella. Eventually he came up with a plan, but he would need Danny and Lindsey's help.

"All right, here's what we're gonna do." Sheldon said later, after shift when it was just the three of them in the locker room. "Lindsey, I need you to keep Stella talking in the break room after work tomorrow for a little while, long enough for me to get to Becca's and pick her up. Danny, I need you to keep Mac busy, so he won't notice me sneaking out early. Can you guys do that for me, please?"

"Sure." Lindsey said excitedly, and Danny nodded impatiently, saying,

"Yeah, yeah, let's do it. But can we go now? I'm late to see a man about a dog." Sheldon looked at him, and Lindsey laughed.

"He means a date with me." She confided to Sheldon, and Danny grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the locker room, saying,

"You're not supposed to let him know that! That's the whole point, Montana!" Sheldon could hear them arguing all the way down the hall, and laughed. He hoped that he and Becca would make it as far as Danny and Lindsey have, though it hasn't been smooth sailing for them.

Sheldon drove back to Becca's apartment, bringing Greek takeout with him. His brain was still whirring with his plans for the next day, and while he ate with Rebecca, he told her about his discovery.

"Becca, I found your sister." At first, she was shocked. And then, she jumped up and almost hugged him to death. After that, she demanded to know who she was, and Sheldon replied, "She's the woman Danny and Lindsey said you looked like, Stella Bonasera, one of my colleagues."

"When can I see her?" Becca said excitedly, and Sheldon replied,

"Tomorrow. I'll come pick you up after I get out of work, and I'll take you to the lab, where Stella'll be. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect!" Becca cried, not being able to believe her good luck. She and Sheldon finished their dinner, and then curled up on the couch to watch TV. While they watched some movie that was on TV, Becca asked what Stella was like.

For the next few hours, Sheldon told Becca was Stella was like, the Stella he knew. By the time he finished, Becca was asleep in his arms, and he gently picked her up without waking her. He took her to her bedroom and laid her down carefully. She awoke long enough to wrap her arms around his neck and force him to stay with her, which he didn't mind at all.

Becca's dreams that night were filled with what her sister, her own flesh and blood would be like. It was kinda scary to actually meet her sister, but also, she couldn't wait. It was going to be so much fun getting to know her, and doing what sisters do, staying up late and that kind of stuff.

Morning couldn't come fast enough for Becca.

When morning did come, she was up like a rocket, making breakfast and day-dreaming about her sister. She had always wanted a sister, and now she was finally getting one. By the time Sheldon left for work, Becca was bored, and she had nothing to do. So, she got out and went window-shopping, because there was honestly nothing else to do.

And finally, 4 o'clock rolled around, and Becca got back to her apartment, waiting for Sheldon to come pick her up to meet her sister, Stella Bonasera.

--

I'm getting closer to Stella and Becca meeting each other! I can't wait to write the next chapter, and I hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	6. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 6 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

As promised, Lindsey was keeping Stella busy in the break room by asking her questions on how to handle her relationship with Danny. And Danny was keeping Mac busy by asking him questions on his relationship with Lindsey.

Eventually, Mac decided that he had to go, and Danny walked with him to the door of his office, when Lindsey and Stella began walking down the hall, deep in conversation. Stella looked up and smiled at Mac, while Danny and Lindsey locked eyes and traded smiles.

"Stel, want to grab some dinner?" Mac asked, and Stella nodded, saying,

"Sure. I'm staring, what about you?"

"Famished." Mac said, grinning. Finally, Lindsey couldn't take it anymore.

"Stella, Sheldon's bringing someone to meet you." Mac and Stella looked at her in confusion, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"What she means to say, Stel, is that the girl Sheldon's dating is actually your sister, the women you've been looking for." Stella froze for a moment, while she processed that information. Mac looked back from Stella to Lindsey, and finally said,

"Are you guys serious?" Danny nodded and handed him the DNA results. Stella was still processing the information, and then the elevator doors slid open.

"Whoa." Mac muttered, seeing that the woman with Sheldon looked really similar to Stella.

Meanwhile, when Becca saw the four standing there when the elevator doors slid open, she turned to Sheldon and asked,

"I see Danny and Lindsey, but who're the other two? One has to be my sister, she looks almost exactly like me."

"Yes, the woman is your sister, Stella Bonasera, while that man is my boss, Mac Taylor."

"Oh." Becca said, stepping out of the elevator with Sheldon. Sheldon called,

"Stel!" Stella turned to face them, and her eyes locked with Becca's. "Meet your sister." Sheldon said, and Stella nodded, her eyes still locked with Becca's. Time seemed to slow down, and Danny and Lindsey traded smiles, while Mac folded his arms and watched the whole thing, a happy smile on his face. He was happy, for Stella for finally finding her sister. Stella and Becca both took one step towards each other, and then Becca starting running towards Stella. Stella jogged towards her sister and then met in the middle, wrapping their arms around each other tightly and hugging.

"I can't believe it." Stella whispered, and Becca nodded, adding,

"I know. I can't believe I found my sister."

Sheldon was watching the whole ordeal with a big grin on his face, and Danny and Lindsey grabbed hands while watching the whole thing. They traded looks and smiles, happy for Stella and Becca. Mac watched the pair of them with a smile, and if anyone looked at his eyes at that moment, they would see nothing but love in them, love for Stella.

Becca and Stella eventually broke their hug, and Stella turned to Mac, saying regretfully, "Mind if I take a rain check on that dinner, Mac?" He raised his eyebrow, saying,

"Course not. Go on, get out of here. Take tomorrow off too, Stel." She looked at him questioningly, saying,

"I don't need to, Mac…"

"Yeah you do. Take it, Stella. You deserve it." Mac said, and Becca looked back and forth between them.

"Oh! Rebecca, you don't know Mac, do you?" Stella said, and Becca shook her head, saying,

"Call me Becca, and no, I don't."

"Detective Mac Taylor, Stella's partner." Mac said, walking up and sticking out his hand. Becca shook it, and then linked arms with Stella.

"Now, let's go burn some popcorn." Stella said with a smile, and Becca laughed. The team watched as the two sisters walked out, deep in discussion about what they liked on their popcorn.

Sheldon walked over to Danny, Lindsey and Mac, and Danny clapped Sheldon on his shoulder, saying, "You did a good thing, Sheldon."

"Yeah, sure." Sheldon said, shrugging.

"She deserves to have family." Lindsey said thoughtfully, and Mac nodded.

"Yeah, but she said to me that she already knows who her family is." Sheldon said, cocking his head to the side. The three looked at him, and he added, "She said we're her family." Smiles were traded all around, and Mac said,

"But it's still nice to have actual flesh and blood around." Everyone nodded, and Mac walked out, Sheldon leaving not too far behind. Danny and Lindsey went to see "Duplicity" and then went back to their shared apartment.

Meanwhile, Stella and Becca were sitting in Stella's apartment, nursing glasses of wine and talking about everything.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Wuss!"

"Sorry Becca, but still, truth."

"Fine," Becca said, pouting. "Ever been in love?" She asked, and Stella stuttered,

"Um…"

"You picked it." Becca reminded her, and Stella sighed, saying,

"Fine. I know. Yeah, I've been in love before. Still am." Becca's eyes widened, and she asked,

"Who? Who is he?"

"You only get one question, Becca." Stella reminded her, and Becca ground aloud.

"Gr. Fine."

"Truth or dare?" Stella asked with a smile, and Becca said,

"Dare, Stella."

"Fine. Go to the top of the roof and scream 'I love Starbucks coffee!'" Stella said with a grin, and Becca nodded, loving dares. Stella followed her up to the roof, and saw that it was raining. Becca danced out into the rain, and threw her arms out, yelling,

"I love Starbucks coffee!"

Stella almost collapsed with laughter, and so did Becca. But then Becca yelled, "But I hate my sister's choice in dares!"

They both dissolved into laughter, and Stella couldn't remember the last time that she had laughed so much. Suddenly, a voice called from the ground,

"Uh, Becca?"

Both women looked over the edge to see Mac and Sheldon standing there. "Hey!" Stella called, and Becca yelled,

"Hi Sheldon!" She ran down the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, she yanked the door open and rammed into Sheldon, hugging him tightly like she hadn't seen him in years. Stella rolled her eyes, and followed the path her sister had taken.

Sheldon and Becca walked up the stairs hand-in-hand, while Stella walked next to Mac, and he kept his hand on the small of her back. She, touched, didn't make a smart remark like she normally would.

When they got to Stella's apartment, she gave each of them a glass of wine, and by the time the clock struck midnight, a movie was in, and Becca had curled up on Sheldon's lap and gone to sleep, and Stella's head had fallen down on Mac's shoulder as she drifted off. The two men's eyes met, and Mac sighed, saying,

"I guess we're not going anywhere."

"Nope." Sheldon said, settling back. "Night, Mac." He added, and Mac said,

"Night Sheldon." Then they all drifted off.

In the morning, Mac and Sheldon were jerked awake by Becca's shrill scream, and while they were still in shock from just being woken up suddenly, Stella's yell came from the direction of the kitchen. Mac and Sheldon jumped to their feet and dashed to the kitchen while both Becca and Stella screamed again.

--

Such a cliff-hanger, I must say! OMG, I just saw the commercial for the last two episodes of the season, and I am FREAKING out! Who gets killed? I heard that someone dies immediately, and someone just gets wounded to the point of death but doesn't die! And Stella turns her badge in! OMG! I am so freaking out right now! And then, at the end, Mac's voice screaming, "Where's the ambulance?" OMG! Sorry, but, OMG!! And you're going to hate me, because I can't update for a week, because I'm going to New York City on a school trip! But there's no computers, not internet and I don't have a laptop, so paper and pencil for me! I'll update when I get back, I promise! New York City or bust! Adios for now!!!


	7. Shopping and Screaming

Chapter 7 is up!!! And I am, like, bawling my eyes out, because Jess got killed! When I saw Don break down and cry, I started bawling like a baby! And I can just tell that I am not going to make it through the summer, waiting with bated breath to see what on earth happens after the gunshot are over! I am just not going to make it through the summer! Plus, I'm, like, freaking out that Jess died! Every time I watch that episode I'm going to cry, just because it's so horrible! BTW, I'm going to pretend that Jess never, ever died, so in my stories, Jess will still be alive and dating Don, just to let you know! ENJOY!!!

--

Sheldon and Mac slid into the kitchen, and saw Stella whap a rolled up newspaper on top of something that was on the table, where two plates of breakfast was overturned on the table. Becca was cowering in the corner, and Stella looked to her in triumph, and then they saw the two men standing in the doorway.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mac finally asked, and both Stella and Becca burst out in laughter. Stella managed to choke out,

"We were eating, and a huge spider climbed onto the table. Becca flipped out, so I did to, and then I rolled up my newspaper and smashed it."

Mac and Sheldon exchanged glances, and Sheldon pulled Becca into a hug, saying, "Calm down, Becca, it's just a spider, and it's dead now." She nodded, and took a deep breath, and then she and Stella started laughing all over again.

Mac and Sheldon just gave up, and started making breakfast while Stella and Becca cleaned up their mess. After breakfast, Stella, Mac and Sheldon had to go to work. Mac surveyed Stella for a long moment, and said,

"Take the day off, Stella. Go have fun with Becca."

"Thanks, Mac. I'll take you up on that." She said, hugging him and then she and Becca left, discussing plans to go the mall. As they got in Stella's car, Becca said slyly,

"So that's who you were talking about when you said that you have been in love." Stella shook her head, denying it and saying,

"Nope. You're so off, it's not even funny!" The two looked at each other, and then laughed the entire ride to the mall. When they got there, Becca pushed Stella into Macy's to look at some dresses. As they went in and out of the dressing rooms, Stella bumped into Jess and Becca bumped into Lindsey, literally.

"Jess!" Stella exclaimed in surprise, and hugged her.

"Stel! What brings you here?"

"My sister." Stella said with a roll of her eyes, and Jess nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I heard about your sister."

"What, when you were waking up next to Don?" Stella teased, and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." They both laughed, and meanwhile Becca hugged Lindsey.

"Becca! What're you doing here?"

"Just shopping around for a dress." Becca replied, and Lindsey said,

"Anything in particular?"

"Nope, one of those 'just in case' dresses." Becca said, and Lindsey nodded, grinning and saying,

"So you're here with Stella."

"Yep. And you're here with…?"

"Detective Jessica Angell. She usually works with us on our cases." Lindsey said, and let her over to the laughing Stella and Jess. "Hey Jess!" Lindsey called, and Jess strode over to them, saying,

"Hi. I'm Jessica Angell, but call me Jess."

"I'm Rebecca Bonasera." Becca said boldly, and they shook hands while Becca winked at Stella, whose eyes were wide. A touched smile appeared on Stella's face, and she looped her arm around Becca's shoulders, saying quietly,

"You never cease to surprise me, sis."

"Good." Becca replied, and then the four women continued to try on dresses until it was lunchtime. They made their final decisions, and Becca chose a pale orange dress that set off the sparkles in her eyes, Stella chose a pale green dress that accented her eyes.

Jess chose a pale purple dress that set off her flair and personality, and Lindsey chose a pale blue dress that made her eyes stand out. They all had their purchases in their bags and plans to shop for shoes after they ate lunch. And it took them an hour to eat lunch at an Italian bistro. When they finished, they went shoe shopping. By 3pm, everyone had shoes to match their dresses, and some jewelry as well.

Eventually, the four women parted at the parking lot, and Stella dropped Becca off at her apartment building, and then she went to her apartment building, only 5 blocks away. When Stella was walking into her apartment, her cell rang, and she looked at the caller ID, seeing Becca's name.

"Hey!" She answered, and Becca's voice said in a whisper,

"Stel, I need help." Stella dumped her stuff on the floor and she ran out, saying,

"Where are you, Becca?"

"Alley, off of Park Avenue. Right next to my apartment. A gang is looking for me and I'm hiding."

"I'm on my way, Becca, stay on the line with me, okay?"

"All right, Stella. I'm scared." Becca admitted, and Stella said quickly as she ran towards the alley,

"I know, Becca, I know. 3 more blocks and I'm there, no worries, okay Becca? Just stay brave."

"I'm trying."

Stella ran towards the alley as she heard Becca scream, and she snapped her phone shut as she pulled out her gun and ran to the front of the alley, seeing 4 men standing around a cowering figure.

"NYPD, step away NOW or I will shoot!" The four froze, and turned to face Stella. She only had one pair of handcuffs, so she dialed for back-up, but knew that Mac would get there quicker, and he could call Sheldon while Stella helped Becca.

"Taylor."

"Mac, I need help, alley off of Park Avenue."

"Are you in danger?" Mac demanded, and Stella replied,

"Me and Becca.

"On my way." Mac said, and then heard Stella yell,

"Let go of her!" Stella shrill scream came through the phone, and then the line went dead.

"Stella!" Mac yelled, but shut his phone and got in his car, speeding over to the alley, hearing sirens following him. He called Sheldon, and when he pulled up, Sheldon was racing his way in his car.

While the officers went after the 4 fleeing men, Mac and Sheldon ran to the front of the alley and were confronted by a terrifying and heartbreaking scene.

--

Gotta love my cliff-hangers, right? Come on, you know you can't wait for the next chapter! Sorry, little loopy from too much sugar right now! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, because the next chapter will be the last one! But I'm going to use this story for a base of a lot of my other stories that will have Becca in them! So thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	8. Now and Forever

Chapter 8 and the last chapter is up!!! I can't believe this is over already, but like I said, Becca will be a recurring character in a lot of my stories, in fact, she already is in "Night Of Karaoke" but I'm working on some more that will hopefully be posted soon! We'll have some SMacked goodness in here, but not before Stella and Becca have some bonding time! Then we'll end with Sheldon/Becca romance! So, enough of me, ENJOY!!!

--

"Did they hurt you, Becca?" Stella asked her sister softly, who was curled up by the wall.

"No. Just scared the hell out of me." Becca said shakily, and Stella held out a trembling hand, just as she would to a victim. But her hand was trembling because this victim was her sister, her own flesh and blood.

"Do you need a medic?" Stella managed to ask, despite her own dry throat, and Becca shook her head.

This is when Mac and Sheldon raced into the alley, but they held back, entranced as they watched the two sisters.

Stella carefully scooted closer to Becca and said, "Take my hand, Becca. Let me help you, okay?"

Becca's scared eyes met Stella's, and she nodded, taking Stella's hand. Stella stood up and pulled Becca into a tight hug, and Becca clung to her sister, sobs wracking her normally so strong frame.

"It'll be okay, Becca. It will." Stella whispered, closing her eyes against the threatening tears.

"I just want Sheldon." Becca whispered, and Stella had to smile. Her sister couldn't find a better man than Sheldon Hawkes.

"Becca?" Sheldon's tortured voice rang out. Becca and Stella looked over, and Becca slipped out of Stella's arms with a grateful glance at Stella, and ran over to Sheldon, who pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, as Becca buried her face in Sheldon's neck, trying not to cry.

Sheldon carefully stroked her back and said quietly, "It's okay, Becca, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Becca's eyes streamed as she sobbed silently into Sheldon's neck. Sheldon lifted his face up, and his eyes met Stella's.

"Thank you." He said quietly, ands he nodded, blinking back her own tears. Sheldon carefully pulled Becca out of the alley.

Stella wiped her left eye quickly and sniffed once before going to wipe her other eye, but a gentle hand beat her to it. She opened her eyes to see Mac standing there, a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine, Mac." She said quickly, and Mac raised an eyebrow, saying,

"Famous last words." His hand brushed over a cut across her cheek, and she shrugged, saying,

"Just a scratch." Mac shook his head at Stella, and then dropped his hand, saying,

"Need a ride?"

"I walked here, I'll walk back." She replied quietly with a gentle smile, and Mac said,

"I've got a car." Rain began to drizzle down and Stella looked up, smiling.

"Working with Lindsey all of these years, I've come to enjoy rain walks."

"Then I'll accompany you." Mac said gently, and Stella looked at him a little oddly.

"You okay, Mac?" She asked as they began to walk, and he put his hand on the small of her back as he said,

"I just, if something happened to you, like it happened to Becca, I, I just wouldn't know what to do."

Stella tossed him a wide smile as she said, "Mac, that means more to me than you'll ever know."

Meanwhile, Sheldon took Becca back to her apartment, and she was shivering by the time Sheldon made some tea, as that was what he hoped would calm her nerves a little bit. Sheldon set the tea down and sat next to Becca, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered,

"I thought they were going to kill me, and Stella too."

"I know, baby, but they didn't. You're still here, Mac took Stella home, those jerks are locked up, and you, Becca, are safe."

"I know," She said, looking up at him and adding softly, "You make me feel safe."

"Glad to know that, Becca." Sheldon said sincerely, and Becca twitched a smile as she took a sip of her tea. "Did I make your tea as you like it?" Sheldon asked.

"Perfect." Becca breathed, and Sheldon smiled as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Becca?" He whispered, and she said,

"Yeah?"

"This may seem a little bit forward, but,"

"It's okay. Our whole relationship has been forward. I like forward."

"Good." Sheldon said, and she set her tea down and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you, Becca." He said quietly, and she put her hand gently on her cheek, saying,

"What brought this on?"

"Almost losing you today. Thinking that I was going to lose you today. When I got that call from Mac, I honestly thought the worse, and my mind jumped ahead, and I just can't imagine my life without you anymore. Not anymore." He whispered, and Becca smiled, saying,

"I love you too, Sheldon."

"Good." He said with a sly smile, and Becca asked,

"Why?"

"Because if you didn't…" He said quietly, pulling her face closer. "Then it would be very hard to do this." He pressed his lips to hers, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and deepened the kiss, Sheldon swept Becca into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They had each other. That's all they needed. Now and forever.

--

The end! I hope you liked this story, and thanks for sticking with me! Now you'll know who Becca is when I use her in my other stories! Thanks so much for reading, and I really hope you liked this story! I wasn't sure if I was writing Sheldon in character or not, since I'm not used to writing stories centered on him! And I hope you liked the little bit of SMacked in here! Well, adios!!!


End file.
